


Tribute to Brother Grimm's Hansel and Gretel

by Mumia0813



Category: Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen, poem/song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: The Evil Witch's Song
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 1





	Tribute to Brother Grimm's Hansel and Gretel

**Author's Note:**

> id written my own version to the classic and this poem/song is part of it.

Verse 1:  
\-------  
Children come and children go  
stumbling blindly through the woods.  
Come hungry, become full  
Looking like a fatten calf.  
Set the table nice and neat  
make ready for that fat juicy meat.  
stubborn calf that he was  
but remove the eyes and he was done  
So big and juicy he'll be but its not complete  
without the chick, bound and stuff  
Oh how delicious she'll be.  
Children come and they stay,  
Children go for they had run away.  
Been so long with no meat  
But I'm in luck, I'll have a feast!.  
Silly children they see no wrong  
Give them sweets and they are gone.  
\-------  
Verse 2:  
\------  
She has many names, haven't you heard?  
She's called The Witch as she slowly turned  
Sold her soul that she did but the price was just too big  
Living forever, that's what she craved  
Devour some children and the price was paid  
Why she craved? she was scared  
Her time had come but she wasn't done  
\--------  
Final Verse:  
\--------  
She's not dead as you can clearly see  
She still lives, lucky me!  
You may have won but i'll be back  
Come next spring my juicy little snack.

**Author's Note:**

> what do ya think?


End file.
